


School Bunny Blues

by Dipperdots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Some other ships, Teenagers, som.va
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipperdots/pseuds/Dipperdots
Summary: Hana is a somewhat average high schooler. Popular both at school and secretly online as her streaming personality 'D.va'. Everything was normal until a purple haired exchange student from Mexico showed up. When Hana a is forced to help the new girl Sombra around things begin to change.





	1. A favor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted online. I've written but never shared them with anyone outside my friend group. Sorry if this is bad, I normally write mostly for roleplaying stuff. I wanted to try my hand at posting my fanfic that I've been writing. I'll be posting a bit of what I've had written. Hope someone finds it enjoyable. Also, I changed some ages since this is a high school AU. Hana and Lucio are around 16, Mei is 17, Sombra, Lena, and Jesse are all around 18.

Hana yawned as she walked through the doors of her high school. The feeling of exhaustion overtook her the moment she had woken up. She wished so desperately that she was still wrapped in her warm blanket in her soft bed. Instead, she was walking down the cold halls of Overwatch High, still wearing her pajama pants and a pink bunny hoodie. He didn't care much about getting properly dressed this morning. The Korean let out another yawn as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Mornin' luv!" A cheerful voice chimed from the owner currently hugging her. Hana didn't even need to turn around to be able to tell who it was.

"Hey, noob! Get off of me!" Hana grumbled, pushing her friend off of her. Lena Oxton had only attended OWHS for a little over a year, but Hana and she had become close friends in that time. Despite Lena being two years older the two girls got along well.

"Aww, why so grumpy today Hana?" Lena teased pinching the younger girl's cheeks. "Were you up late playing video games again?" She question, though the look on the Korean's face answered her question.

Hana had a bad habit of staying up all night gaming. Leaving her exhausted the next morning, much like how she currently was. Most nights she was up late streaming. She had gained quite the large following online. Though she tried to keep her life as streamer D.Va and Hana Song separate. She was known around school for her streams. Outside of online and school, no one talked about D.Va. She would prefer it to stay that way since her dad would greatly disapprove.

"I just couldn't fall asleep last night is all." Hana tried to lie but knew she wasn't going to fool anyone. She pulled her hood over her head as they began walking, shielding her eyes from the hall lights which she had seemed too bright

"Alright and I'm the queen of England" Lena rolled her eyes at the fib her friend had told. "Oh yeah, Reaper wants to see you before class starts," Lena mentioned, as they stopped by Hana's locker. The younger girl laughed, for all she knew Lena could be the queen of England. With how much the older girl adored her home country and crumpets.

"Why does he wanna see me? What did I do this time?" Hana question as she opened a locker with a bright pink bunny sticker stuck on the front. Her doing, which she ended up getting into trouble for. She didn't really care, it made her locker look cute.

"I don't think you're in trouble or anythin." Lena leaned against the neighboring locker as she spoke. "He just said that if I saw you that I had to send you his way."

Hana nodded as she grabbed the books she needed before closing her locker. "Well guess I shouldn't leave him waiting." She sighed, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning.

"Right, well I have to visit Mrs.Lacroix before the bell rings. She promised to help me with my french homework." Lena winked, turning on her heels.

"Fine whatever, have fun flirting in French while I getting reaped by Mr. Reaper." The Korean girl stuck her tongue out. She watched her friend race off down the hall, fast. Being told by a teacher not to run in the halls but that wasn't stopping the British speedster. Lena was the ace of the track team after all. A teammate began calling her Tracer for some reason and the nickname stuck. Half of the school only knew the Brit as the Ace Racer Tracer.

Hana let out a long sigh before she began her walk to the administrative office. Walking into the office she gave the secretary a bright smile. Miss. Orisa was the best part of being summoned to the office. She was always happy to see people.

"Oh, Miss. Song, good morning." The older woman spoke with a cheerful tone. "Mr.Reyes is expecting you. Go on in, I'll make sure you first-period teacher knows your here if the bell rings."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hana held her smile until she was passed the front desk. A frown returning as she made her way up to the door with the nameplate reading ‘Vice Principal Gabriel Reyes' on it. She hesitated a moment before knocking.

"Come in." She heard a deep voice call from within the office. Pushing the door open to see the tan-skinned man sitting behind his big desk. A straight face he always wore at school, giving him the nickname Reaper around the school. He was the one people were sent to whenever in trouble.

"Please shut the door and have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. A chair that had seen many reapings in its day. Hana did as she was told, closing the door and plopping down on the chair.

"Okay, what is this about Gabe?" She questioned, still having no clue of what she could have down to be in his office.

"Hana, you know in school you are supposed to call me Mr.Reyes." A hint of annoyance could be heard in his voice.

Hana chuckled at the idea of calling him Mr.Reyes. The man before her wasn't just the Vice Principal, but he was also her father's boyfriend. The two men had been dating for years and Gabe had even moved into their house with his son. She considered him like a father and could never honestly take him seriously as the vice principal. To her, he was just Gabe.  
  
"Sorry I forgot." The Korean shrugged her shoulders gaining a sigh from Reyes.

"Anyways, the reason I called you in here is that I need to ask you for a favor." Those words peaked Hana's interest 


	2. Not so ordinary day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple chapters before I got the courage to post anything here. So enjoy what I have for now.

"Ohh a favor?" A smirk stretched across the girl's face, glancing the man behind the desk. "Well, what's in it for me?"

Reyes rolled his eyes, he knew she was going to ask that. "How about I don't tell your father about you little stream."

Hana was shocked as her mouth fell open. "How...how did you.."

"Hana please, we live in the same house. I've woken up in the night many time and have heard you streaming in your room." Reyes crossed his arms as a smile appeared on his face. Hana could feel that there was something sinister in the smile.

He had trapped her, she had no choice but to agree to the favor. "No wonder people call you Reaper." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Reyes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. "What's the stupid favor."

"Great I knew you would be willing to help me." Reyes gave her a satisfactory smile that felt almost as if it said ‘I win and you lose.' Which annoyed Hana, who hated to lose.

"We have a new student coming in today." Reyes began, leaning back in his chair. "She's an exchange student from Mexico and only two years older than you. She's an excellent soccer player and plans to join our team." Hana rolled her eyes at the mention of sports.

Of course, this had something to do with sports. Hana couldn't care less about what sports team was winning or losing. Though she had heard the girl's soccer team had been doing well the past couple of years. It was most likely because of Coach Amari being hired.

"Okay and what's this gotta do with me?" Hana interrupted whatever he was talking about. She wanted him to get to the point. The only team she cared about was her own robotics team. Who was likely to make it to finals this year. Yet no one was making a fuss about that.

Reyes' smiled faded as Hana interrupted him. He was in the middle of talking about how beneficial this exchange student would be for the team. "I want you to help her around. Show her where her classes are. Be friendly to her, this is going to be a big adjustment to her." Reyes' sinister smile returned to his face. "I can count on you, right D.Va?"

Hana narrowed her eyes at the mention of her online persona. "Fine." She agreed through her gritted teeth. She had no choice but to say yes.

"Great, Olivia will be here around lunchtime. If you could come back then, that would be great. You can head to class now." Reyes' attention turned from her to a paper on his desk. Signifying that their conversation was over.

Hana got up and stomped out of the room. She was going to get him back for this, she didn't know how but she would. She smiled and said her goodbye to Miss.Orisa and headed towards her first-period class. "Today is going to be a long day." She thought to herself.

She walking into science class, greeting the teacher Winston. She wasn't sure if that was his first name or last. Everyone just always called him Winston. He was big with broad shoulders, he reminded Hana of a friendly gorilla she saw once at the zoo. She grabbed a worksheet everyone was working on and made her way to her seat.

Hana smiled as she sat down with a dark-skinned boy, wearing a pair of headphone. He seemed to be jamming to a song, not even noticing the Korean girl there.

"Heya nerd," Hana exclaimed as she pulled on the headphones from his ear. The boy's attention immediately turned towards her. "Lucio, the building could be burning down and you'd be too distracted by your music to notice.

Lucio gave her a cheerful smile, tugging the headphones from his head. "Those would definitely be some fire jams then." The lame joke earned an eye roll from Hana.

Lucio was one of Hana's best friends since they were kids. He was always interested in music for as long as she could remember. He got his first mixer in the first grade and always had a new song he had mixed ready to be heard. Music was the most important thing to him. The second most important though was Hana. The boy had the biggest crush on her. Hana only saw him as a friend and even a brother. Lucio had accepted and was doing his best to move on.

"How come you were so late?" Lucio questioned, tipping back in his chair. His feet hovered off the ground, Hana had to fight the urge to kick the chair. It would be funny but might injure her friend.

"Ugh, Reaper wanted to see me." The girl groaned, doodling fierce looking bunnies on her blank worksheet. "The noob blackmailed me into helping this new girl and stuff. He threatened to tell my dad about D.Va. Now I gotta deal with him knowing my secret." She folded her arms on her desk, resting her head on them.

"Wow, can't believe your dad's boyfriend could be so brutal." Lucio gave her a sympathetic pat on the head. "Everything will be okay, you just gotta do what he says for now. More importantly what this about a new girl."

Hana knew Lucio would be interested in someone new. He was a friendly person who liked new people. She was friendly too and pretty popular with most people. Lucio, Lena, and she were always surrounded by all kinds of people. The three of them being energetic and fun to be around. They also were the ones to most likely get into trouble.

"The only things I know about her is that she an exchange student from Mexico." She explained as she sat up. "She's mainly coming here to play soccer. So she's probably a big jock who only cares about sports." As if the school needed more of those she thought.

The mention of soccer peaked Lucio's interest. Other than music and Hana, Lucio also like playing soccer and hockey. He was even a member of both teams at OW high. "Hopefully she's good." He mentioned, scrolling through his music folder. "More importantly, I hope she's hot."

Lucio's words earned him a slap on the arm from the girl. "Ow, I was joking!" He exclaimed, moving out of her reach as she attempted to hit him again.

"Well, it wasn't funny." She settled back into her seat. "You're such a loser."

"Hana, Lucio, you two better be working back there," Winston called from where he sat. He gave the two of them a stern look. Both hurried and turned their attention back to their worksheets.

The class went by slowly as Hana attempted to finish her worksheet. Her next class was even slower. History wasn't her favorite subject and in fact, made her feel kinda sleepy. It didn't help that even though she had some friends in the class, neither Lucio or Lena where there. Something about Miss. Amari's teacher made her feel sleepy. The Korean dozed off a few times Miss. Amari always scolding her each time.

Hana's next class was even worse, English being her least favorite subject. The Korean girl had spent years learning how to speak it. She felt that was good enough since she spoke fluently even though it wasn't her native tongue. To her having to read boring books and analyze every little bit about them was pointless.

As the period ended Hana couldn't have left the classroom faster. It was finally lunch time. She began walking down the hall when she heard someone shout behind her.

"Oi, you're alive!" The source of the voice ran up behind Hana. They hugged her, picking her up off the ground.

Hana let out a small sound of shock as she was lifted off the ground. "거기 꺼져!" She yelled, attempting to escape the grip of the person who she knew was Lena. "Let me down you loser!"

The bit finally let her go, a stupid grin plastered on her face. Hana's face turned a shade of pink, noticing everyone around them was staring at them.  
"Idiot! What was that for?" She huffed, fixing her disheveled clothing. "I told you not to do stuff like that."

"I thought you had been reaped. Since I haven't heard from you since this morning." Lena explained, pulling out her phone to show all the messages she had sent. Hana pulled her phone out of her pocket, realizing just now that it was on silent.

"Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to turn my ringer on. I haven't even thought of checking it today." The younger girl turned her phone to vibrate as the two began walking.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't dead." Lena through her arm around Hana, something she did often that Hana stopped caring to yell at her about. Everyone at school knew the two were strictly friends. Tracer was popular with the girls, the young Korean wasn't a threat to any of them. Though not long ago a rumor about the two was going around. Which was the reason behind Hana making sure to keep the PDA down to a minimum.

"Yeah, Gabe just wanted to talk to me about the new exchange student." Hana looked up to notice Reyes was standing at the entrance to the cafeteria. "Speak of the devil." Hana let out a groan before turning to looking over at Lena. "Hey, I gotta go deal with him. Save me a seat at our table."

"Gotcha!" Lena nodded, running into the cafeteria. Someone had been calling for Tracer and she was in a hurry to see what they wanted.

"No running, Miss. Oxton." Reyes let out a long sigh knowing she wasn't even listening. He turned his attention to the Korean girl. "Good Hana, you're here. Olivia is waiting in my office." He motioned for her to follow and Hana did. Hana was so not looking forward to this whole helping the new girl out. It was going to be such a pain and she was too tired to deal with it. The two of them made their way to the office Hana was in just hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for making it through another chapter. Hope you are enjoying what I have so far.


	3. The new girl

There in the chair, Hana had sat in earlier was a tan-skinned girl. Half the girl's head was shaved, revealing what seemed to be some sort of intricate tattoo. The rest of her hair was parted to one side of her head. The ends dyed purple which matched her makeup flawlessly. Hana noticed a beauty mark under the girl's eye as they met eyes.

"Olivia, this is Hana and she'll be the one showing you around." Reye gently pushed Hana towards the girl. The Korean watched as the purple haired girl stood up. A tight fitted t-shirt decorated with sugar skulls, under a leather jacket. A pair of jeans hugged the girl's figure and was accompanied by a pair of purple converse.

Hana was in awe of the person standing before her. Eyeing her up and down, feeling like just standing next to her made the Korean girl look like a little kid. She was only two years younger but than this new girl. Her looks compared to the older girl made her seem like she was ten years younger. The somewhat sly smile on the purple haired girl for some reason made Hana's heart race.

" _Hola conejita_ " The older girl spoke, holding her hand out to the younger one. "It's a pleasure." Even her English had a slight accent to it but it was nice to listen to. Everything about this girl made Hana feel nervous. She decided it was probably because she felt inadequate to the new girl's mature looks. ‘Yeah, that's it' Hana thought, then realizing she had been standing there not saying or doing anything.

Snapping into action, she put on her best D.Va smile and took the older girl's hand. "Hiya, nice to meet ya." The voice of her tone was cheerful as she gave her greeting.

After they introduced themselves to one another, Reyes explained some things. He gave Hana a copy of the new girl's schedule. The Korean tried hard to focus on the what Reyes was saying. She kept zoning out every time she caught some type of sweet scent from the purple haired girl next to her. She must just really like the smell, Hana thought to focus back on Gabe.

"Alright, I won't hold you two from lunch any longer." Reyes finished, opening the door for the two to head out on their own. Both of them made their way out and began their walk down the hall. They walked in silence for a bit, Hana unsure of what to say. She never had never been so lost for words before.

The younger girl decided to try and start a simple conversation. In hopes of breaking the awkwardness and getting to know the new girl better. "So Olivia.."

"Please don't call me Olivia. I hate that name." The older girl interrupted her voice sounding a bit sharp.

"Oh uh, sorry what should I call you then?" Hana asked, a bit nervous that she might have already managed to piss the other girl off.

"Sombra." The purple haired girl answered.

"Alright then." Hana wasn't sure why she wanted to go by Sombra but felt it was best to leave that be for now. "Where are you from in Mexico?"

"Dorado." Sombra gave a short one-word answer. Which gave Hana the feeling that she didn't really want to talk.

"Cool." Hana nodded, they continued to walk in silence until they reached the cafeteria. Hana's mood shifted as she saw her friends. They had left two seats open at their table. Hana assumed that Lucio had filled them in on Sombra coming.

As Hana walked up to the table, Lucio and Lena had seemed to be in a heated debate. Something about what country had the better Olympic team. The two of them arguing back and forth as a small girl sat between them, looking worried. That girl was another one of Hana's friends named Mei. She wasn't as loud and energetic as the other three were. She was more reserved and quiet but when angry was not a force to reckoned with.

"Hey noobs, shut up." Hana slammed her hand down on the table. The two stopped and turned their attention towards Hana and the strange girl behind her. "Listen up, this is Ol-" She stopped herself before calling Sombra by the wrong name. "This is Sombra, she's an exchange student from Mexico."

Hana took one of the open seats, motioning for Sombra to sit down next to her. As soon as the purple girl sat down, Lena was halfway climbing over Hana to greet the new girl.

"Hey ya, I'm Lena but most people call me Tracer. It's really nice to meet y-" Before Lena was finished Lena was being pulled back down by Mei. The Brit managed to accidentally hit the quiet girl's sandwich out of her hand.

"Lena, you really should be more careful." Mei had a smile on her face but her voice had a tone of anger. "You are going to have to buy me another one." The smaller girl pulled Lena towards the line for food. The Brit tried to struggle but there was no way of getting out of Mei's grip when angry.

"The girl dragging Lena is Mei," Lucio spoke up after the two girls left. "She's quiet and really sweet, but don't get her angry. Lena got off easy this time." The boy shuddered at the memories of the things Mei has done in the past when angry.

"I'm Lucio, I am also a member of the boy's soccer team." The boy gave a bright charming smile and offered his hand to the new girl.

"Good to know, I'll try to stay on her good side," Sombra remarked, shaking Lucio's hand. Hana could tell Lucio had noticed how good looking the new girl was. What felt like nervousness welled up in the Korean. She was worried Lucio might try to put the moves on Sombra.

Could this be jealousy? Hana shook her head slightly getting the thought out of her head. She had no reason to be jealous over Lucio liking another girl. She had turned him down and had no feelings for him. Hana just couldn't figure out why Lucio possibly like the new girl bothers her so much.

The younger girl watched as the two talked. They seemed to be pretty friendly already. "Hey, Lucio" Hana spoke in order to stop their conversation. "Could I borrow your earbuds? I feel like listening to music next period."

Lucio agrees without a word and hands her his earbuds. He always had a backup in case something happened with his headphones. Hana took them and sighed as Lena and Mei came back to the table. Lena began complaining about Lucio not helping her. Hana felt relief that Lucio wasn't talking to Sombra anymore.

" _Hey, Amiga_ " Sombra's voice caught the Korean's attention. "Wanna come get food with me?"

"Oh uh sure." Hana nodded, standing up and joining the new girl as they walked toward the food line.

"So tell me, is that boy your boyfriend." Sombra's words made Hana's heart sink. The younger girl could only think that Sombra definitely had a thing for Lucio.

"No, he and I are just friends." The Korean girl didn't know why she felt so disappointed all of a sudden.

" _Ya veo._ " The purple haired girl nodded. "What about the energetic girl with the accent?"

Hana was caught off guard by the second question. Why would Sombra care whether she was dating Lena or not? Unless the new girl had a thing for both of them. "No, I'm not dating Lena either. I'm not dating anyone."

As the made it to the line Sombra stepped closer. Her face too close to Hana's making the younger girl's face turn a light shade of pink.

"That's surprising, _conejita_." Sombra's voice was almost a whisper as she leaned in closer to Hana's ear. "I wouldn't expect a cute little thing like you to be single. Guess I'm lucky then."

Hana's face turned bright red as she froze in place. Her head was spinning and she had no idea what to do in this situation. Why would she say something like that? Was Sombra coming onto her? What was she supposed to say back to that? All those thoughts were racing through her head.

"Boop." Sombra tapped the younger girl's nose lightly with the tip of her finder. "Calm down, Chica. I was only joking around with you. Your face was priceless." She let out a laugh which made Hana mad.

Pouting like a little kid Hana wasn't happy about being made fun of. Though something about hearing the other girl laugh didn't make her too angry. "Come on noob, the line is moving." She pulled the older girl along by the arm. Hana just grabbed whatever to eat. She couldn't think straight to figure out what she wanted to eat.

Hana couldn't get the image of Sombra being so close out of her head. The Koreans face still a shade of pink when the two returned to the table. Luckily no one else noticed her being so flustered, leaving her to be able to eat in quietly.

Hana zoned out for the rest of lunch, only noticed what was going on when people were cleaning up. She got up to throw away her half eaten lunch. Lena got up and went with her.

"Is something up, luv?" Lena question, giving Hana a concerned look. "You didn't say a word the last half of lunch. You also hardly touched your food, that's not like you."

"I'm fine, I think I'm just tired and not very hungry." That was the only answer Hana could give since she wasn't sure herself why she was acting so weird.

"Do you want to go see Dr. Ziegler?" Lena suggested, worried about her younger friend. "I'm sure she'll let you take a nap there."

"Nah, I'll be fine." The idea of a nap felt tempting to Hana but she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to sleep. She couldn't believe that Sombra had messed with her head this much. "It's just three more periods. I'm sure I can make it that long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter written after this one. If you like this and wanna see more let me know and I'll be more willing to update whenever I have the chance.


	4. New friend

Hana hurried to grab her things as the bell rang. She took a deep breath as she prepared to deal with Sombra again.

"I'm pretty sure we have the same math class," Hana spoke to the purple haired girl. She didn't look at Sombra, keeping her eyes on the schedule in front of her. She wasn't going to let the new girl's pranks get to her anymore. "Follow me, I'll show you where the class is."

Hana motioned for Sombra to follow, not stopping to make sure she was. She could feel the older girl's gaze on her as she walked. Unsure of what Sombra might be plotting to tease her with next. The younger girl only stopped once they reached the class.

Walking in Hana took her usual seat in the front row. She hadn't expected it but Sombra sat down right next to her. It didn't bother her though, she was going to focus on her work. The younger girl paid no attention to the girl next to her. Pulling out a notebook and beginning to go over her notes.

Once Miss. Vaswani came in, class began taking Hana's full attention. This was Hana's best class, she had always been good at math. She was quick to finish the worksheet that was passed out after the lesson. She checked her answers twice before turning it in. Leaving her with nothing else to do the rest of the period.

Luckily Hana had borrowed Lucio's headphones which meant she could listen to music. She popped the earbuds in and began listening to a mix Lucio made her. It was a bunch of Kpop songs mashed together and was her favorite of Lucio's music. He had made it just for her since she loved music from her home country. The boy had even agreed the music was catchy even if he couldn't understand it.

Hana was thankful she could just get lost in her music. She didn't have to worry about thinking, the melodies covering any thoughts she had. Halfway through the song, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, meeting face to face with Sombra. The older girl had said something but Hana couldn't hear over the music.

"What was that?" Hana asked, yanking out the earbud from her ear. "I couldn't hear you over my music."

"I was just asking if you were mad at me?" Sombra asked, her expression was hard for Hana to read. "You know, about what I said earlier? I really didn't mean it."

Hana mentally hit herself, she didn't realize she looked so obvious that it bugged her. "No, it's okay I'm not mad. I just didn't know how to react. People don't normally flirt with me. Whether they are joking or not." The younger girl admitted, even Lucio didn't really flirt. He just straight up said he liked her. "I guess it just got me a little flustered."

Sombra nodded slightly as a sly smile crossed her face. "Well _amiga_ , if we are going to be friends you better get used to the flirtiness. I don't think I can stop myself if I get to see your cute flustered face every time."

Hana's face turned a light shade of pink. "Guess I'll just have to get used to it." She sighed but wasn't aggravated. Something about Sombra wanting to be flirty with her made her happy.

"What are you listening to?" Sombra asked, scooting closer in her chair to look at the younger girl's phone.

"It's a kpop mix that Lucio made for me. Wanna listen to it with me?" Hana asked, offering the earbud to the new girl.

Sombra took the earbud and placed it in her ear. "I've never listened to kpop." Hana watched as the purple haired girl bobbed her head to the music. "This is pretty good," Sombra mentioned, giving Hana a smile. The younger girl returned the smile and continued listening to the music with her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last complete chapter I've had written. Sorry, it's shorter than the rest but I wanted to get what I had written poster. I have ideas for the next couple chapters so let me know if you wanna see more.


	5. French class

Hana sighed as she heard the end of the period bell ring. Being able to sit there with Sombra and listen to music was nice. She watched as the other girl handed the earbud back, returning to her seat to pack her things up. The Korean girl rushed to pack her things in order to follow Sombra out of the classroom.

"What class do you have next?" Hana asked, even though she could check the schedule she was given. She enjoyed hearing Sombra's voice.

"English," Sombra answered with an eye roll. She seemed to be as enthusiastic about English as Hana was.

"I have French, so my class is just down the hall." Hana turned in the direction of the language hall. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Ah, _Chica_ so sm" Sombra fallowed behind the younger girl as they walked. "Are you going to hold my books for me too?"

The teasing caused Hana's face to turn a faint pink. "Shut up, loser," She huffed which gained a laugh from the older girl.

It wasn't until Hana had walked Sombra to her class that she noticed how much she was smiling. Lena's voice was the only thing that pulled her out of her happy bubble.

"Oi, Hana did you see what Mrs. Lacroix is wearing?" The brit asks as the younger girl sits in her usual seat. "God she's beautiful."

Lena had the biggest crush on the French teacher. Hana could understand why. The teacher was tall and slender, her accent added to her whole look. Though Hana didn't think it was as pleasant as a certain someone's accent. Mrs. Lecroix was recently widowed which made Lena even more determined to get the French teacher's attention.

Hana didn't really have an interest in learning a language. At the beginning of the year, Lena had somehow convinced her to join French class. She wasn't doing horribly in the class, but it still wasn't all that interesting.

"Bonjour," Mrs. Lecroix as she got the class's attention. "Bonjour." The class replied in unison and the lessons began.

Lena was pretty awful in French. Hana had to help her with translations and pronunciations for what seemed like every five seconds. It had annoyed the younger girl that her friend had chosen the class, only because the teacher was hot. Luckily Mrs. Lecroix was always willing to help Lena out

Hana has somehow managed to finished her work as the class ended. Lena, on the other hand, was halfway through her own worksheet.

"Mrs. Lecroix wants me to stay for my free period. So she can help me finish my work." Lena told the younger girl as she packed up. Staying after a class would normally annoy most people. Though the look on Lena's face showed she was ecstatic about staying after. "Go ahead without me."

Hana nodded as she headed out of the class. She noticed a figure leaning against a locker, waiting for her. The purple hair was what caught her attention first. Sombra was there waiting for her. It felt like her heart was doing flips as she walked up to the new girl.

"Aww, waiting for me after class." It was the younger girl's turn to do some teasing. Though nothing seemed to phase Sombra.

"Of course, _conejita_." Somrba threw her arm around Hana's shoulders. "I need your help getting around. Now my last class is gym, so lead the way."

Hana's face turned bright red when she felt Sombra's arm around her. An act that she would normally yell at Lena for. Though for some reason she could get herself to do the same for Sombra. All she could do was give a nod and begin walking. They had the class together, Hana wished they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a lot of positive feedback on my last chapters I wrote another. Thank you, everyone, who said nice things and gave me some good advice. Also, thank you to everyone for giving my stuff a read.


	6. Gym class

Hana couldn't figure out why something that Lena did daily made her feel so different. Maybe it was just because someone different was doing it, she thought to herself. The pair walked into the gym doors and Hana scanned the room for the teacher.

"I'm sure coach Amari will want to talk with you." The younger girl pointed to the tall buff woman leaning against the bleachers. "She's the coach for the girl's soccer team. So I'm sure she's looking forward to meeting you."

Sombra only nodded and removed her arm from Hana's shoulders. The Korean girl let out a sigh of relief, feeling like she could finally calm herself down. Her heart had been racing the whole time the purple haired girl was that close.

Hana watched as Sombra and coach Amari talked. Coach Amari was a very stoic person. She had only recently had come to the school as the coach for the girl's soccer team. Hana had heard she was in the military before which would explain the serious feeling around the woman. Coach Amari had come to the school because her mother was the history teacher here. Her soccer team was doing well and she was a decent gym teacher, so the Korean girl couldn't complain.

Hana noticed the coach handing Sombra a gym uniform. Panic hit her as she realized the older girl wasn't going to sit today out. Most new people had the option of taking the first day of gym off to observe before joining. The purple haired new girl wasn't going to sit out.

Hana rushed into the locker room in a hurry. She didn't want to be caught changing in front of Sombra. Making the excuse in her mind that it was because the new girl looked better than her. It would only make her self-conscious to change in front of Sombra. Quickly gathering her gym clothes, she began pulling her shirt off. Once it was over her head she made the mistake of looking up at the person walking in.

Frozen with her shirt still half on her head, she made eye contact with Sombra. The older girl's eyes met her's then traveled down to her chest. Quickly Hana covered herself with her arms, face turning bright red. Sombra only shrugged and continued on with what she was doing.

Hana sat their, topless and covering herself. Her mind was racing, wondering if the other girl had seen her bra. No, she knew Sombra had seen it. Luckily she was wearing a cute frilly pink bra. She realized she was still shirtless and threw on her gym shirt.

Worried about taking her pants off and Sombra seeing, she looked around. Only stopping when her eyes landed on purple haired girl's body. Sombra was only in her underwear, sporting a lacy purple bra and matching panties. Hana's mouth went dry as she took in the sight. The younger girl could believe how good the other girl looked. Her tan skin and curves made it hard for Hana to look away. She did when she noticed Sombra giving her a smirk. Mentally hitting herself Hana knew she was going to get teased later for getting caught.

Hana finished changing as quickly as possible and ran out of the locker room. Her face was beet red, the image of Sombra's body flashed into her mind again. She couldn't figure out why this was happening to her. She had been around girls changing before. Something like this had never happened before.

"Hana, are you alright?" A voice caught the Korean girl's attention. The voice belonged to coach Amari, who looked worried. "Your face is really red. Do you need to go see the nurse?" She questioned as Hana just shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just feeling a bit light-headed." Her words weren't a complete lie.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit and join when you feel better." The coach suggested and Hana just gave her a nod before taking a seat on the bleachers.

When Sombra came out of the locker room Hana avoided looking at her. She just watched the other students set up the gym for a game of soccer. She was happy she didn't have to play since she was pretty bad at most sports.

Hana was able to sit and watch Sombra, who was too focused on the game to notice. The way she moved left Hana in awe. The new girl was like a flash of purple when she moved. Her opponents left confused when she practically disappeared right before their eyes.

Even though Hana didn't like sports, she liked watching Sombra play. No wonder the new girl planned on joining the soccer team, she was amazing. If the soccer team was good now, it was about to get even better with Sombra on it. The Korean girl could even see herself showing up to a game or two. If that meant getting to watch the older girl play.

"Hey look out!" A voiced called but Hana was way to distracted to notice. Before she realized it, the soccer ball was heading right for her. She didn't even have time to react as it hit her right in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with some stuff going down. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm having a ton of fun writing!


	7. Nurse's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote chapter 7 and 8 while in a car on my way to a funeral in another state. I tried my best to check for little errors since I wrote them on a phone but I might have missed some.

Hana felt a searing pain shoot through her nose as she fell back on the bleachers. She felt stunned and unsure of what had just happened. As she gingerly touched her nose she winced in pain. She glanced down and noticed blood on her hands. The shock of what just happened still hadn't yet set in.

“Hana, are you alright?!” Sombra was the first to rush over to her side. Everyone else followed after to make sure the girl was okay. Everyone except Aleksandra, who was the one that was guilty of kicking the ball.

Aleksandra was a tall and buff girl who was a proud member of the weightlifting team. She was not the type anyone messed with. Everyone was too intimidated by the Russian girl. Though it seemed as if Sombra would be an exception.

“Hey, _idiota_.” The purple haired girl called out to Aleksandra. “It's no wonder that the only thing you can do is mindlessly lift weights. I've never seen someone screw up an easy goal that bad.”

The comment from Sombra managed to get under Aleksandra’s skin. Anger appeared on the Russian's face as she marched over to the Hispanic girl.

“What did you just say, purple girl?” Aleksandra’s voice sounded threatening but Sombra didn't flinch.

“You heard me, meathead,” Sombra smirked as they two began to square up.

“That's enough you two.” Coach Amari walked in between the two girls, attempting to split them up. The look she gave the girl was enough to scare even the toughest of soldiers. “I will not have any fighting in my class. I will make you two run laps until you throw up if you don't cut it out.”

The two girls were glaring at one another both not daring to test Coach Amari. As the woman bent down next to Hana and gently surveyed her injury. Her touch was kind and it made the Korean girl feel safe.

“Do you mind taking her to nurse's office?” Coach Amari directed the question at Sombra. “I'm pretty sure Dr. Ziegler is here today.Her office if the one next to Vice principal Reyes’.” Sombra stopped glaring the moment the coach’s attention was on her.

“Alright.” Sombra rushed to help Hana to her feet. The older girl wrapped her arm around the younger’s waist in order to support her as they walked. Hana was too preoccupied with the pain to feel embarrassed.

Miss. Orisa was quick to jump to her feet and help Sombra bring Hana into the nurse's office. The Korean girl was thankful that Reyes wasn't in his office. If he sees the state she was in he might tell her dad. Which he would then rush there to take her home, even though there was only an hour left of school.

Her father had always been protective of his only daughter. Ever since the day she was adopted he had been that way. He just wanted the best for her and she loved him for that.

As they made it into the nurse's office Hana was set down on the small bed in the corner. Though Dr. Ziegler was nowhere to be found.

“The doctor left to go grab some coffee. She will be back in a moment.” Miss. Orisa I formed the two. “I'll let her know what's going on when she comes back. Also, don't worry Miss. Song, I won't let Vice principal Reyes know about all this.” The caring woman gave a smile, knowing the situation with Reyes and Hana’s father.

“Thank you so much, Miss. Orisa.” Hana gave the woman a thankful smile as the woman left. “Aww man, this is my favorite sweatshirt.” The Korean girl complained, reacher over to the tissues on the desk. She took one in order to attempt to stop any more blood from dripping onto her bunny hoodie.

“That's what you are worried about? Not the fact that your nose might be broken?” Sombra asked, raising an eyebrow and chuckling lightly. “You are a strange one, _conejita_.”

“What does that mean?” Hana spoke up in a nasal voice as she lightly pinched her nose closed.

“Hmm?” Sombra questioned, taking a seat next to the younger girl.

“Conejita, what does that mean?” The Korean girl asked, she meant to look it up but hadn't had the chance. The older girl had been calling her it since they first talked. Hana was curious to know what it meant.

“It basically means bunny because you remind me of a cute little bunny.” The purple hair girl leaned in close and played with the bunny ears on Hana’s hood. “It's a pretty fitting nickname, no?” Sombra looked the younger girl in the eyes, her hand moving from the hood almost touching the beautiful long brown hair that Hana had.

Hana’s heart was racing, unable to look away from the girl in front of her. She didn't want to look away in the face. Staring into the purple eyes that matched the rest of the older girl. Time felt like it was frozen. The younger girl wanted to reach out and touch the other girl's tan skin.

Sombra drew her hand back and looked away as a blonde woman entered the room.“Hana, I heard you got hurt.” The woman rusher over as Hana sat still in a trance.

“I'm fine Angela, it's just a little nose bleed. I think it's almost finished bleeding.” Hana felt a bit faint as she spoke. She wasn’t sure if it was because she lost blood or because she just wanted to kiss the girl she had just met early that day.

“Let me see.” Angela moved the hand with the tissue on it away from Hana's face. She examined the damage with a serious look on her face.

Dr. Angela Ziegler was a family friend and knew her father and her for years. She was a military doctor back in the days that Hana’s father was enlisted. Angela was somewhat of a mother to Hana. Even though she was young, Dr. Ziegler was wise. The younger girl always went to Angela when she had things she couldn't talk to her dad about. The doctor was always willing to listen and help in any way she could.

“Good, it's not broken.” Angela sighed in relief as she gave Hana a small smile. The doctor then turned her attention to the girl she had never seen before. “Oh hello, you must be the new exchange student. I'm Dr. Ziegler, the school doctor so if you ever need medical help I'm usually around.”A bright smile spread across the woman's face.

Many people compared the beautiful doctor to an angel. Hana thought she might as well be because Angela was always putting everyone before herself. Which worried the Korean girl that she might be overworking herself. Looking like an angel doesn't mean the doctor didn't have human needs.

“Pleasure to meet you, doctor. You can call me Sombra” The purple haired girl greeted tilting her head slightly. “Your accent is very interesting. Where are you from?”

“Thank you, I'm from Switzerland,” Angela answered as she showed Hana where to pinch her nose to stop it from bleeding. “Where in Mexico are you from?”

“Dorado, but it's not as interesting as Switzerland. Plus your accent is way more interesting than mine.” Sombra shrugged while Hana wanted to do nothing more than to tell the older girl what hearing her accent did to her.

“Well since Hana is okay I should head back to class.” Sombra pushed herself up from where she sat. Hana could have easily asked her to stay but she didn't. Instead, she watched the older girl walk to the entrance to the door. “See you later, _Conejita_.” The nickname and smirk together caused the Korean girl's face to turn a light pink. She couldn't help but remember the events from earlier.

Once the older girl left, Hana flopped down on the bed. “Angela I'm feeling light-headed. I gonna lay here for a little bit.” The nosebleed stop but she didn't feel like she could go back to class anytime soon.

“Alright, you go ahead and rest and I'm going to get some work done.” The doctor began to pull the curtain to separate the bed from her desk. Giving the girl some privacy to rest. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Hana nodded as she laid there and looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how to think. So much had happened that day and it all was related to Sombra. How had such a mystery of a girl sent her head spinning? Everything about the Hispanic girl made Hana more interested. The exhaustion of everything plus not getting enough sleep hit the Korean girl. Sombra was the last thing she thought of as she drifted to sleep.


	8. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short like I said in the last chapter I'm out of town. I plan on writing more on my way back home so look forward to more chapter.

Hana sat facing Sombra, the two of them looking in one another's eyes. Neither of then saying anything but it wasn't awkward. The silence was peaceful. The older girl's hand reached out and ran her hand through the Korean girl's hair. The young girl's eyes flickering down to Sombra’s lips. The purple haired girl noticed, smiling and placing her lips gently on Hana’s.

Hana awoke suddenly, sitting up in bed looking around realizing she was still in Angela's office. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that everything was just a dream. Her face turning bright red thinking about the dream. She had dreamt about kissing Sombra. The new girl was messing with her head to the point where she was in her dreams.

Hana’s thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the sounds of talking. They were coming from the other side of the curtain. She recognized Angela's voice but wasn't sure who the other voice belonged to.

“Fareeha, stop we are at work. Plus I have a patient sleeping.” Angela spoke quietly to the other person in the room. “I don't want to wake Hana up.”

Hana peaked out from behind the curtain to a shocking sight. Coach Amari was standing inches away from Angela as she sat on her desk. They both looked at one another with desire.

“Fine, then this will have to do.” Coach Amari wrapped her arms around the doctor. Pulling them close as she kissed her with passion.

Hana stumbled back, feeling like she just witnessed something she shouldn't have. She tripped over the edge of the bed and tumbled to the floor.

“Oof” Hana let out as she hit the floor getting the two other's attention. Both if them rushing to see the Korean girl on the floor. Angela rushing over to her.

“Hana are you right?” The doctor asked as she helped her off the floor and to the bed. “What happened?”

“I uh…stood up and um… felt dizzy.” Hana stuttered, blushing and unable to face Angela after what she saw.

“Are you alright?” Coach Amari questioned, setting her hand on the girl's forehead. “You feel warm. There are only a couple minutes left until school ends. Should we call your dad to pick you up?”

Hana shook her head and stood up. “No, no I'm fine. I'm gonna go grab my stuff and head home.” She pushes past the two women and headed out of the office area and to her locker. 


	9. Stream time

Hana grabbed what she needed from her locker and made a b-line for the door. The bell had just rung and all she wanted was to get home, today had been too crazy for her to handle. She was almost to the door when Lena stepped in front of it, stopping her path.

"Hey Hana, I heard you got hurt? Are you alright?" The British girl asked, noticing something was off with her friend.

"No, I'm not feeling well. I was just on my way out." Hana knew her friend was worried, but she just wanted to go home. "I actually came from the nurse's office. I didn't have a chance to grab my clothes from the locker room." It wasn't until just now that she realized she was in her gym clothes. Aside from her bunny sweatshirt, all her other clothes were in the locker room.

"I'll grab them for ya. I have to go in there for track anyway." Lena gave the younger girl a reassuring smile. "You head on home and let me know how you are feeling later."

Hana only nodded and rushed past her friend as soon as she stepped aside. She headed towards an old red beat up pick up truck and hoped the owner was inside. Luckily he was as Hana opened the door, hopping inside.

"Perfect timing, I was just about to text you." The older boy in the driver's sear spoke with a southern drawl.

Jesse was a tall and slender yet a pretty muscular teen. He wore stuff that looked like it was right out of a cowboy movie. Normally it would look odd on most people. Not Jesse, the look fit him perfectly and his southern accent just pulled it all together. He was the adopted son of Gabe's and like a big brother to Hana. He acted like one, teasing and always getting on her nerves. Though he was always there when she needed him.

"I just had a long day today and was in a rush to get out of there" Hana explained as Jesse just nodded. He didn't need any more details as he started his truck. Most days the two rode to school together. Jesse always insisted on driving because he hated being in Hana's car. She had a bubblegum pink mini cooper. She loved her car but only ever drove it to school on days when she had robotics after school.

The drive home was filled with silence other than the radio. Some sort of country station was playing. Hana didn't really care for the genre of music but Jesse enjoyed it. She just looked out of the window, watching the world pass by.

Jesse pulled into the driveway, the only car in it was her own. It wasn't a surprise that no one else was home. Her father worked late and Gabe usually worked late. Hana didn't mind being them being home. It meant she could stream without worrying about being caught. Though Gabe already knew about it he didn't seem like he was going to tell her dad.

"Hey Han, I'm gonna head over to Honzo's for a bit. Let my dad know when he gets home." Jesse's voice pulled Hana from her daze.

"Oh alright, I'll let him know and thanks for the ride" Hana assured him as she got out of the truck. She waved as Jesse pulled out of the driveway. The only thing on her mind was getting online and streaming. She needed to get her mind off of the event of the school day.

As Hana walked into the home she grew up in, she couldn't help but feel better. She slipped her shoes off, grabbing a snack of Doritos and headed upstairs. She glanced at the family photos that decorated the walls. Some with just her dad and her, some had Gabe with Jesse while other had them all in them.

Hana stopped in front of a picture that was taken around the time she was adopted. Her dad looked so young in the picture. He was still in the military during that time. She remembered had he hardly smiled at first.

She was a baby when she had lost her parents and didn't have any memory of them. The soldier was so kind but standoffish. She was only six at the time but was full of life. She remembered climbing onto his back when he was sitting down. He was surprised at first but soon began laughing and even gave her a piggyback ride. Angela had snapped the picture and from that day on they were father and daughter.

Hana loved the picture and the memories that came with it. She continued on down the hall. Stopping at a bright pink door with a sign that read 'no noobs allowed' on it. She turned the handle, entering the pink and blue room covered in video game posters. Her shelves were filled with games and music. A tv with every console hooked up stood in front of her bunny bed sheet covered bed.

The Korean girl placed her bag down, walking over to her bed. She picked up her bunny stuff animal from her bed. "I'm home, Tokki." She spoke to the bunny, giving it a hug. Tokki was a stuffed animal she had for years now. She would never get rid of her even if she was too old for stuff animals. She set the bunny back down and walked to the closet.

Hana needed to get ready for a stream. That meant she had to change from Hana to D.Va. The online video game streamer, not the average high school girl. She slipped on an oversized blue sweater, one that slipped off her shoulder. The words 'GG' written on it in pink letters. She paired that with leggings and began her makeup.

The final touches were pink whiskers she always sported in her streams. Hana glanced at herself in the mirror. She never dressed in anything sexy. Her image was a cute girl who yelled a lot while playing games. People seemed to really like her style because he fanbase was pretty large.

Hana sat down in front of her computer and opened up her streaming website. She sent out a notification she was about to stream. Then slipped on her bunny ear headset and turned on her camera. Hitting the live button she suddenly slipped into character, giving the audience a huge smile.

"Heya everyone, D.Va here!" D.Va spoke in a cheerful tone, watching the chat greet her back. She noticed two things, the first was a person who didn't have a screen name. Instead, the user had a purple sugar skull. That was odd since she had never seen that before. The second thing was that a user who she hoped wouldn't show up was in the chat. Just what she needed was this loser.

The user was the type to come into the chat and hate on everything she did. He hated everything D.Va did but always came to the streams. Sometimes the user would say sexual things that made her uncomfortable. No matter how many times she blocked them, they came back with a different username.

D.Va ignored the user and began playing her games like normal. She was doing great, kicking ass every match. The Korean girl would yell and call people 'noobs!'. She would brag about her skills and how good she was. Something she wouldn't normally do as Hana but she wasn't Hana, she was D.Va.

After an hour or two of streaming, she decided to do a Q&A before ending things. Something she did at the end of most streams. D.Va wanted to be as personal and friendly with her audience.

"Alright losers, what questions do ya got?" D.Va asked, sitting back in her chair as the question flooded in. "What am I like in person?" She read the question out loud. "Well, I don't think I'm as loud in person. Other than that I'm pretty much D.Va on and offline." She let out a giggle, it was a lie but she knew it didn't really matter.

D.Va's eyes caught a few questions from the user she didn't like. All of them were very personal, mostly about her sex life. "Am I still a virgin?" She read one of the user's questions. "It's none of your business whether I am or not. Thanks for your question though." She tried to seem cheery but her reply just seemed to egg them on. They began saying worse and worse things. Trying not to look affected D.Va answered a few more questions.

After a few minutes, D.Va noticed that the chat said the mean user had been blocked. She was confused since she didn't block him and she didn't have any mods. After looking at the mods list she noticed the sugar skull user was listed. It was weird since only she could make someone a mod.

"Okay, so I gotta get going! Thank you all for watching and see you next time." D.Va gave the camera a bright smile and a wink. "Love, D.Va!" With those last words, she went offline. Switched from D.Va back to Hana. She stretched and stood up from her computer. Only glancing back at the screen to see the sugar skull user was now gone. They left an air of mystery behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of ideas for future chapters just gotta get the motivation to write them. For now, enjoy this chapter and look forward to more to come!


	10. Dinner

Hana decided it was time to get her homework done. She didn't have much but it was better to get it out of the way. The Korean girl was a straight-A student. She always got good grades with ease. She even helped tutor her friends. Even though she was good at school it wasn't very interesting to her.

Hana finished up her last bit of homework when she heard the front door downstairs open. Glancing at the time, she knew exactly who was home. The girl got up quickly, cleaning the D.Va makeup she still had on off her face. She ran downstairs and smiled when she saw the man standing in the kitchen.

"Welcome home dad." Hana cheerfully spoke, wrapping her arms around her father. He hugged her back, giving her a warm smile. A smile he never showed to anyone but those closest to him.

"Hey kiddo, I brought pizza with me." The man motioned to boxes of pizza next to him.

Hana pulled away to get a look at her dad. Jack Morrison was a tall stoic man. His hair was white and his face full of scars. The past couple years hadn't been easy on the man. Hana was just glad he wasn't in the military anymore. The town chief of police was a much safer job. Since the worst he would have to deal with was a drunk driver here and there.

"Oh good, you brought pizza for dinner." The voice from the kitchen entrance caught the two's attention. Gabe walked in, undoing his tie. He was a much different man when at home than he was at school. Still could be a jerk but was more relaxed. Hana was glad that her father and Gabe were happy together.

"Jesse wanted me to tell you he went over to Honzo's place" Hana informed Gabe. He gave her a nod and kissed Jack. The Korean girl made a face, which gained a laugh from the two men.

"So Hana, Gabe was telling me earlier you were helping the new exchange student." Jack began as he was getting plates out for the pizza. "That's very kind of you. How did it go?" He asked, setting the plates next to the pizza boxes.

Hana hadn't thought about Sombra since she got home. The memory of her dream came rushing back. She could feel her face heat up. Worried her father might question it she quickly grabbed a slice of pizza. "It went well and she was nice. I have some homework I need to finish. I'm gonna go eat in my room." She rushed out of the kitchen before anyone could question her.

Hana got back to her room and sighed, sitting down on her bed with her pizza. There was no way they didn't think she was acting weird. She just didn't want to talk about Sombra. It was pointless to avoid it since she had to see the purple haired girl at school. She put a movie on and ate her pizza. She tried not to think about how she was going to act around Sombra the next day.

Hana must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by Jesse the next morning. Someone had put her blanket on her during the night. She assumed it was her dad since he usually came in to say goodnight. She got up and began getting ready.

"I don't have robotics this week so you're driving." Hana tossed the keys of the truck to Jesse. He nodded as he caught them and the two headed out. They got to school and things went how they always did. Lena was cheerfully leaning on Hana, Lucio was talking about music, and Mei was just listening. It wasn't until Sombra walked by, that everything felt different.

Sombra seemed to have made some friends with the girl's soccer team. It was to be expected but Hana felt disappointed. It meant the older girl didn't need to hang around her anymore. The younger girl looked away when they made eye contact. Sombra made her way over but Hana couldn't look at her.

"Hey, Hana it's good to see you are doing better." Sombra gave the girl a small smile. Hana was still unable to look at her.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me to the nurse's office." The Korean girl turned around and began opening her locker. She wasn't sure what else to say. She could feel her face heating up and she didn't want Sombra to notice.

"Well, I'll see you around." Was all the older girl said before walking away. Hana didn't want her to go but also didn't know what she would do if Sombra stayed.

The rest of the day went by unnoticed by Hana. She was too lost in thought. She went from class to class thinking about Sombra. When they had a class together, she couldn't help but stare. The older girl was beautiful. Hana wanted to run her hands through the purple hair and kiss Sombra's lips. She looked away as soon as the other girl noticed her. Hana was definitely crushing and crushing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short, I haven't had much time to write. I'll have another chapter out in the new couple days maybe even two. I have half a chapter written already so look forward to that.


	11. Game night

The next couple days flew by with Hana always getting lost in thought about Sombra. Whenever she saw the purple haired girl she would avoid her. The two started seeing less and less of one another.

Before she knew it, the day was Friday and Hana was sitting at lunch. Her friends were talking but she wasn't paying attention. She would glance over at the table where Sombra sat. It was where all the members of the girl's soccer team sat. The other girls were all talking about something. The purple haired girl looked uninterested on the topic. Hana thought it didn't look like she really fit into the group. Just then the two girls made eye contact. Sombra giving the Korean girl a smirk and this time Hana didn't look away.

"Hana, are you even listening?" A voice caught Hana's attention as she turned to look at her friends. They all looked like they were waiting for her to say something.

"Huh, no I got distracted by something," Hana admitted to her friends feeling a bit guilty. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying how we should all go to the girl's soccer game tonight," Lucio spoke with a bright smile on his face. "Then we can go to the party after. They are having me be the DJ."

"I don't know.." Hana shrugged unsure if it was a good idea. She didn't care for sports and Sombra would be at both events for sure.

"Aww come on Han," Lena threw her arm around the younger girl. "You can tell your dad you are spending the night at my place. It'll be fun and it feels like you've been miles away lately. Maybe a little fun with your friends is what you need."

Hana knew she had been out of it recently. Maybe Lena was right, a night with friends might help her. Even if Sombra was going to be there her friends had her back. "Fine, I'll go." Hana sighed but couldn't help but smile a bit.

After school she felt excited, getting ready for the game and party after. Hana shot her dad a text about the game and spending the night at Lena's. It wasn't a complete lie since she would be after the party. Her dad texted back saying to have fun and be safe. It was now time for the fun to begin.

Hana hopped into her pink mini cooper. She checked her makeup in the mirror. Her pink lipstick and light eye makeup still looked good. She zipped up the jacket she borrowed from her dad's closet. It was going to be cold and she was only wearing a crop top and skinny jeans.

Hana sent a quick text to her friends, letting them know she was on her way. She then headed to the school, parking in the event parking lot. She got out of the car and towards the field.

"Hana, over here!" Lucio waved her over with a bright smile on his face. "We should get in there and find a good seat. It's going to be packed." Lucio spoke before leading the group towards the ticket booth.

"Hello, Hana and friends" Gabe spoke from inside the ticket booth. It wasn't a surprise that Gabe was there. He was always willing to help out at sports events. "Is that your dad's jacket?" He questioned, eyeing the jacket with the numbers '76' on the back.

"Yeah, I borrowed it for tonight. None of mine were thick enough and we wouldn't want me to catch a cold." Hana handed Gabe the ticket money. He just sighed, handing her a ticket back.

"You guys stay out a trouble tonight." Gabe motioned for them to go on in.

As they all walked in the place was packed with people. Luckily there were some seats left at the top of the stands. Hana didn't realize the girl's soccer team was this popular. It could be because of Sombra joining the team that people became interested. She thought to herself, looking out onto the field.

Sombra was on the sidelines stretching. The game hadn't started yet but the older girl looked focused. The same focus she used back when they were in the gym. Hana once again couldn't stop herself from staring. She was in awe looking at the purple haired girl. The Korean girl only looked away when she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Sombra sure does look cool down there, doesn't she Han?" Lena ended her words with a playful wink. The action only managed to confuse Hana.

"Shhh, the game is starting!" Lucio elbowed Lena to stop talking. The two girls turned their attention to the game.

Hana sort of understood soccer better than most sports. She got that the two teams were supposed to kick the ball into the opposite goal. They weren't allowed to use hands, except for the goalie. As the game went on, she mainly focused on Sombra. Where ever the Hispanic girl was on the field that where her eyes were.

Whenever Sombra scored a goal Hana would stand up and cheer. When the other team got the ball she would curse. The Korean girl had never been so into a sports game. It was fun, doing chants and cheers with the crowd. Not to mention being able to stare at the purple haired girl without looking strange.

"Go Sombra!" Hana shouted as she stood with excitement when Sombra got close to the goal. The older girl was so close to scoring another goal. With one swift movement, Sombra kicked the ball into the goal. The whole crowd cheered, Hana jumped up and down and cheered.

Hana's eyes met the Hispanic girl's and it felt like they were the only two there. The older girl gave her a wink before sprinting off to celebrate with the team. Hana blushed, pulling her jacket hood over her head.

Lena tapped the younger girl's shoulder gently. "Hey luv, wanna go get some snacks with me?" She asked, only getting a nod in response from Hana.

"You guys better make it back before the end of the game" Lucio mentioned not even taking his eyes off the game.

"We will" Lena rolled her eyes and took Hana's arm. She dragged the Korean girl as she walked. "So Han, there was something I've been meaning to ask you." Hana's eyebrow arched at her friend's words.

"You've been acting kinda different lately." The Brit walked backward as she talked to be able to look at Hana. Something Lena did often instead of slowing down. "I've noticed that you've been looking at Som-" The older girl stopped speaking as she bumped into someone.

"Lena, you really should be facing forward when walking" Angela spoke, her voice was calm even though she had just been bumped into. Hana felt thankful Angela interrupted whatever Lena was about to say. The younger girl had an idea of where it was going.

"Sorry.." Lena gave the doctor an embarrassed smile. The Brit only then noticed the tall French woman standing next to Angela. "Oh bonjour madame" The look on Lena's face made Hana chuckle. The younger girl hoped that she didn't look like that whenever she saw Sombra.

"Come on Lena." Hana yanked her friend away from the two older women. "See ya!" She shouted making it to the concession stand. She ordered a bag of Doritos and mountain dew.

"I've never seen Mrs.Lacroix in casual clothing." Lena gushed as Hana paid for her snacks. "She looked so hot!"

"You say she looks hot no matter what she's wearing." Hana rolled her eyes, grabbing her snacks. "Will you order your stuff already."

Lena got her snacks and the two headed back to their seats. Lucio filled them in on what they missed. The game was almost over and their team was winning by a large amount. Hana felt exhausted but knew she promised to go the party after. Her friends probably wouldn't care if she left early.

The game ended and everyone celebrated the victory. The stands were wild and the team hugged. It was such a happy environment to be in. Hana felt proud for the soccer team, she felt proud for Sombra.

"I gotta head out to the house where the party is being held." Lucio stood from his seat, the crowd was starting to leave. "I have to set my stuff up. I'll see you guys there." He waved before speeding off.

"I have to go grab something before the party." Lena was the next to speak. She stood up from her seat and stretched. As she walked away she stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah, I told Sombra you'd give her a ride to the party. Later luv!" The Brit sped away before Hana could say a word.

Hana sat there frozen in her seat. She made a mental note to kill Lena later. She let out a sigh before she turned towards Mei. The quiet girl only gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I guess I'll be going too," Mei spoke as she got up. "Good luck Hana."

Hana was the last one left still sat in her seat. She wasn't sure what to do or think. The one person she had been avoiding was now going to be in her car. She sighed as she stood up and made her way down the stands.

Hana waited for what felt like forever. She played some games on her phone before she heard footsteps approaching. The steps stopped in front of her. The Korean girl glanced up to see the purple haired girl, glistening with sweat. A smirk stretched across the girl's face.

" _Gracias_ for waiting for me, _conejita_ " Sombra spoke but Hana was too but checking her out to notice. The tank top she was wearing hugged her figure. The sides were cut allowing for the purple sports bra Sombra was wearing to be visible. All of that paired with some short shorts and purple converse.

"Like what you see?" Sombra's words pulled Hana's attention back to the older girl's face.

"I-I" Hana stuttered trying to think up an excuse for checking Sombra out. "I was just thinking aren't you cold."

Sombra shook her head and chuckled. "Nah, I'm _muy caliente_." She gave the younger girl a playful wink.

"Fine whatever, let's go." Hana turned away quickly to hide how red her face was. This was going to be a long car ride, she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down a bunch more to go. Hope you all enjoy it! Also if anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr I have a trash som.va/overwatch trash meme blog right here https://hackerconejita.tumblr.com/


	12. Party

The first couple minutes of the car ride was filled with awkward silence. Hana tried to find a good radio station to fill the silence. She flipped from station to station but nothing good was on. The younger girl let out a sigh. She left the radio on a random station that was playing a popular pop song.

"This is a pretty nice car" Sombra spoke, attempting to start a conversation. "How did you manage to afford this? Or did your daddy buy it for you?" Her voice was filled with a playful tone.

"I bought it myself with money I earned" Hana replied a bit aggravated over Sombra's last question. "I saved every penny and bought my baby used." She stroked the wheel like it was an animal.

"What sort of job did you have to be able to afford this?" Sombra raised an eyebrow looking over at the Korean girl. Hana was worried she was going to ask her that.

"Well, I did some computer work and stuff." Hana kept her eyes on the road as she spoke. She was nervous her lie wouldn't satisfy the older girl. Luckily they pulled up to the party house. Hana let out a sigh happy they could end this conversation.

"I can tell you are lying, _conejita_." Sombra leaned in closer to whisper to Hana. "You didn't do any naughty stuff online or anything?" The Hispanic girl whisper as if there were people around to hear.

"No!" Hana's face turned beet red as she shook her head furiously. Her reaction gained a laugh from Sombra.

"Relax I was joking, you are so fun to tease." The older girl smirked as she climbed out of the car. She stopped before closing the door. "I'll see you in there, _chica_ " She winked before closing the door.

Hana sat in her car and watched Sombra walk away. Once again the older girl managed to leave her speechless. It wasn't until her phone buzzed that she remembered where she was. She checked it, seeing that it was just Lena asking where she was.

The house was already filled with people. Hana could hear the bass of the music as she got out of the car. A few people were outside smoking as she walked to the door. She greeted them with a friendly smile and wave.

Hana opened the door, taking a step into the party. The music blasting, tons of people dancing, and tons of them drinking. She smiled glancing over at Lucio. He seemed to be having a blast DJing. She then noticed Lena across the room and made her way over.

Lena was surrounded by a group of people. "Tracer! Tracer! Tracer!" They were all cheering as Hana pushed through the crowd. The Brit was chugging some sort of drink, most likely alcoholic. The younger girl only sighed since she knew how crazy her friend got at parties.

"Hana!" Lena threw her arms around the younger girl. Hana immediately pushed her away. She reeked of booze already but it was normal for Lena to overdo it.

"Get off me you loser, you smell like beer." The Korean girl huffed keeping Lena at arm's length.

"Ooooh! I love this song!" The British girl began dancing to the song playing. "Let's go dance!" Before Hana could resist Lena had already dragged her to the dance floor.

Hana knew Lena wasn't going to let her get away. She decided not to argue, plus she liked the song. The younger girl swayed to the song. She giggled as she watched Lena dance. Her friend wasn't very good at dancing, but she was having fun.

Before she knew it three songs had passed. Hana was in full party mode, dancing her heart out. As she danced she didn't have a care in the world. Her hips swayed, her hands in the air, as she bounced slightly to the beat of the music.

As the music went to a more sexy song, Hana decided that she was going to rest. She didn't think the song playing was really her style. She didn't really know how to dance to it either. The Korean girl made her way through the crowd. A pair of arms wrapping around her waist was the only thing that stopped her.

"Where are you going, _Conejita_?" A sexy latin voice whispered in her ear. "You are going to miss the best song."

Hana didn't have to turn around to know it was Sombra "I don't really know how to dance to this sorta song." Hana admitted, the touch of the older girl sending electricity through her.

"I can show you, just follow my lead."Sombra guided the younger girl's hip to the music. Hana slowly turned to face the other girl, still moving her hips. Their eyes locked like they had back in the nurse's office.

Sombra's hands traced Hana's body as they danced. The young girl ran her hand through her dance partner's purple hair. The two moved closer until their bodies were touching. They danced like they were the only ones in the room.

Sombra was a little bit taller than Hana, but their faces were only inches apart. Their eyes never leaving one another's. Not even as the older girl leaned in, placing her lips against the young girl's lips.

Hana ran her hand through the purple hair. She pulled Sombra closer and deepened the kiss. The Korean girl's heart beat fast as the older girl's tongue met her's. Hands wrapped around the younger girl's waist, keeping her close.

Hana has kissed people before but none felt as great as this. Sombra's lips were soft, her touch warmed Hana's skin, and she tasted a bit like tequila. The Korean girl didn't want the kiss to end. Sadly as the song ended the two pulled away.

Hana was shocked to see a blush on the older girl's cheeks. Even though her cheeks were probably bright red. Sombra never showed seemed like the type to get embarrassed over kissing. It was cute and brought a smile to Hana's face.

"That was...wow" Hana was at a loss for words. "I think a need a moment to catch my breath."

Sombra nodded and took the younger girl's hand leading her off the dance floor. "I'm going to go grab something to drink. Want anything?" The younger girl asked

Sombra shook her head no in response. "I'll just wait for you here, hurry back."

Hana smiled and rushed off to grab a drink. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She could not believe what had just happened.

As Hana entered the kitchen she noticed Mei. She was about to call out to her friend. She stopped when she saw her friend in a conversation with Aleksandra. The pink haired girl who only a week ago hit her in the face with a soccer ball.

Hana didn't know why Mei would talk to her. The two have never spoken before. Right now they seemed to be in a pretty deep conversation. She didn't want to interrupt in case Aleksandra just so happened to have a spare soccer ball to hit her with again.

As quick as she cool Hana grabbed a bottle of mountain dew. She hopped Mei hadn't seen her. Her friend would surely question why she avoided her.

Hana made her way back to where she left Sombra. Only to find one of the other girls soccer team members there instead. She glanced around for the purple haired girl but didn't see her.

"Hey, do you know where Sombra went?" Hana asked the soccer player.

"Oh yeah, the captain wanted to talk to her. They're upstairs, but I don't suggest you go up there. Their conversation is private if you know what I mean." The girl answered, giving her a wink.

Hana rolled her eyes, brushing off the girl's words. The captain was probably just praising how good Sombra did. She kept telling herself that as she made it up the stairs. It wasn't until she was outside of the room they were in that a panic set in.

Sombra wouldn't just kiss her for fun, would she? Hana thought but then again she didn't know much about Sombra. She stood outside the door, slowly turning the handle. She peeked in to see the two were just talking.

Hana sighed with relief but still didn't leave her spot. She watched the two talk. She couldn't hear what they were saying. It seemed like a normal conversation until the captain pulled Sombra closer and kissed her. Shocked Hana attempted to back away but lost her footing.

Hana fell into the room with a thud. She quickly stood up her eyes meeting Sombra's. Her face gave off that she saw what just happened.

"S-Sorry...I...I was..." Hana mumbled as she backed away as tears filled her eyes.

"Hana hold on," Sombra stood up and walked towards the younger girl.

The Korean girl backed away before she turned and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could. Lena attempted to stop her but she just ran. She heard her name being called. She only hoped no one would catch up

Hana wasn't that great of a runner. It wasn't a surprise when someone grabbed her arm. What was a surprise was that is was Sombra who stopped her.

"Hana let me explain." The older girl began to speak but was interrupted by Hana as she pulled away.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hana spoke through tears. "You kissed me because you thought it would be fun. Just like how you flirt with me for fun." She turned away not wanting to look at Sombra. "It's fine, I'm an idiot for thinking the kiss was serious. Go ahead and laugh at me all you want. Just do me a favor and leave me alone, okay?"

Before Sombra could say another word Hana ran off. She got into her car and drove off. Tears still streamed down her face as she drove. She thought about going home. She knew if she did that he father would question her none stop. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything to him. Instead, she made her way towards someplace else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait? I actually got another chapter done?! I know I'm surprised too! Sorry I've been so busy with work I haven't been able to write. I actually had half this chapter done but couldn't find the time to write the rest. Luckily I managed to get this one done and another chapter almost is done. I'll be posting another chapter soon I promise!


	13. Comfort

Hana pulled into the driveway of a small house. It was a cute little white and gold house. One she had been to many times in her life. Though it was surprising that there was the car in the driveway she didn't recognize. There weren't many people who came here.

As Hana walked up to the door she was ready for a hug. She knocked on the door. She heard a bit of shuffling then footsteps. The person who answered the door was not who she was expecting.

Hana glanced up at her high school gym teacher. Coach Amari stood there in only a t-shirt and boxers. The both of them were both a bit shocked by the other's presence.

"H-Hi Coach Amari is Angela there?" Hana finally asked breaking the silence. "I really need to talk to her."

"Oh uh yeah," Amari moved out of the way and let her in. "Hey, Angie...I mean Angela it wasn't the pizza guy! I think you should come out here." She paused for a moment then added. "With clothes!"

"Who is it?" Angela peeked her head around the corner. "Oh my god, Hana!" The angel of a woman ran out with a bathrobe on. She rushed up to Hana's side and wrapped her arms around the young girl. "What happened?"

As soon as Angela was there Hana broke down. "I think my heart got broken." She spoke in between sobs as Angela pulled her in tighter.

"I'm just going to go make some hot cocoa." Coach Amari spoke before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Alright tell me what happened." Angela helped Hana over to the couch.

Hana told Angela everything that happened. From day one to the first time she had met Sombra. To just a little while ago when she saw the older girl kissing someone else. Angela sat and listened nodding quietly.

It was always nice to talk to Angela. She was always willing to listen. Hana's story ended as Coach Amari came back. The teacher carried a tray with three cups full of cocoa.

"Thank you, Fareeah" Angela spoke as she took a mug from the tray.

"Here you go Hana." Coach Amari handed her a mug.

"Thank you." Hana smiled talking the warm mug into her hands. She had calmed down after she had gotten everything out.

"So Hana, about this whole thing with Sombra. I think you should talk with her. Get her side of the situation because you never know what truly went on." Angela suggested as she gently sipped her drink.

"That's true, but what happens if what I was is true?" Hana asked with a pout on her face.

"Then only you can decide what to do then. Whether you forgive her or move on." Angela gently moved a strand of hair from the young girl's face. "It will be hard but you are a strong and beautiful woman. Anyone would be lucky to have a someone like you. High school is only a short time in your life. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Angela's words made Hana feel better. The woman's words always had a way of doing that. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Angela.

"Thank you" Hana gave her a little squeeze then looked over at Coach Amari. "So I was wondering. How long have you two been dating?" Hana asked as Coach Amari choked on her drink when she heard the question.

"We aren't dating" Angela let out a nervous laugh. It was an obvious lie. "We are just, uhm...roommate! Yeah, Coach Amari needed a place to stay so she's living here."

Hana rolled her eyes at the lame explanation. "She's your roommate. In your one bedroom house." The younger girl gave the older woman a smirk. "Do roommates normally share beds?" She pointed towards the open bedroom. The rest of Coach Amari's clothes from earlier were laying half on the bed and half on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess you caught us." Coach Amari sighed as she looked at Hana. Angela's face was beet red at that point.

"I also saw you two making out in the nurse's office" Hana mentioned as she sipped her drink. That caused even the coach to blush a little.

Angela cleared her throat before finally speaking. "It's true Coach Amari and I are dating. I trust you not to tell anyone. We are keeping things quiet at the moment."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and Fareeah. You don't have to worry." Hana smiled as she gave Coach Amari a playful wink. She could tell that Amari was a bit thrown off by the younger girl using her first name. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you Hana" Angela gave the young girl a warm smile. "You are free to spend the night here. It's pretty late to be driving."

"I think I will stay the night. I don't want to explain to my dad why I'm coming home so late." Hana yawned as she felt her eyes grow heavy. She was so exhausted from everything that happened.

Angela got up to get a blanket. Hana laid down on the couch beginning to doze off. The last thing she heard was Angela saying goodnight. Then a warm blanket was placed on top of her as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?! Yeah, I owe you all another chapter because it took me so long. Plus I finished another chapter so here ya go. The last chapter had a lot going on so here have some pharmercy fluff! Yay for bird moms!


	14. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before reading this chapter, I want to say that it's sort of a little bit of a sidetrack from the main story. It's mostly a bit of backstory that I felt like writing. I wasn't even going to post this but I had it written out. If you want to skip over it and go onto the next chapter feel free to. The next one gets back to the main stuff.

Hana woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She sleepily made her way into the kitchen. She was met with the slight of her gym teacher in an apron. A much different look that the woman's usual shorts and knee-high tube socks. Angela sat on the counter beside her, sipping coffee as the two chatted.

"Oh good morning Hana!" Angela gave a warm smile when she noticed the Korean girl. "Hope you are hungry because Fareeah is making pancakes!"

Hana's stomach rumbled at the thought of pancakes. As she took a seat at the kitchen table she watched the two women. It was surprising to see Angela so energetic this early. She normally wasn't a morning person. If the doctor even woke up while it was still morning.

A smile appeared on Hana's face. She was happy Fareeah seemed like she was good for Angela. She wasn't sure how long the two had been a couple. Though they seemed pretty comfortable around one another.

"So how did you two meet?" Hana asked, curious to hear about their story.

"Well..." Fareeah began as she glanced over her shoulder. "I've actually known Angela for years. I also know your father and Gabe."

"Wait, what?" Hana was dumbfounded by what she was hearing. "You know my dad and Gabe? Okay, you need to explain."

Fareeah chuckled as she picked up a plate full of pancakes. "Alright, I'll explain while we eat." She set the plate on the table as Angela jumped off the counter.

"Oh, I'll go get some photos." Angela quickly left the room then returned with a photo album.

"Let's start from the beginning. I grew up on a military base with my mother." Fareeah spoke as Hana piled pancakes onto her plate. She listened intently to the woman but wasn't going to turn down food.

"You obviously know my mother Ana. Since I hear her complain about you sleeping in class all the time" Fareeah let out a small chuckled as Hana's face turn pink.

"I don't mean to fall asleep!" Hana exclaimed before shoving a mouthful of pancake in her mouth. "She just makes me sleepy."

"Right." Fareeah shook her head and Angela laughed lightly. "Anyway, before she was a teacher she was a military captain. She fought alongside your father and Gabe for a couple years. Those two guys were like uncles to me growing up." Hana had known how her father and Gabe met. She never knew this part of the story.

Angela flipped through the photo album to a picture of Hana's father, Gabe, and Fareeah altogether. Hana looked at the picture in awe. The two men were so young in the picture. Both men were full of life yet to face the harsh full reality of war.

"When I was seventeen I enlisted in the military." Angela picked up the story. "I had graduated medical school. I wanted to help save lives. Joining the military was the best way I could do so."

Angela flipped a few pages to a picture of her in a military uniform. She was very obviously around Hana's age. A teenage kid dressed up like a soldier. Hana couldn't imagine how scary that must have been at that age.

"Angela was training to be a field doctor for my mother's squad," Fareeah spoke again she sipped her coffee. "She spent a lot of time with all of us. That's how she met your father and Gabe and that's how she ended up meeting me."

Fareeah pulled out a photo of the whole group together. They all kind of looked like a family. Hana smiled as she looked at everyone. They were all so young and looked happy altogether. It made Hana wonder what happened to change all that.

"Fareeah had a huge crush on me!" Angela chimed in as she playfully poked Fareeha's arm. "It was so cute! You always gave me flowers and followed me around."

"Okay, okay that's enough." Fareeah's face began to turn bright red.

"But what changed? What made you all split up?" Hana finally asked which changed the mood of the room instantly.

"Your father, Gabe, my mother, and Angela all left the military after an incident" Fareeah answered as she looked down at the picture with sadness in her eyes.

Angela tensed up when Fareeha's mention an incident. "They don't like to talk about it. Which is why Jack never tells you much about his time in the military. It brings up bad memories." The dark-haired woman placed a hand on Angela's in comfort. "I don't think we should talk ab-"

"We were winning the fight but we walked right into a trap," Angela interrupted her voice had a serious tone to it. "The enemy was waiting for us. The whole team almost died. I only barely managed to save Jack, Gabe, and Ana." The blonde haired woman was tense and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"After that day Jack and Gabe retired. Later Jack adopted you and Gabe began fostering Jesse. You all became a family." Fareeah flipped through the pages until she landed on a Christmas photo. Hana remembered when they took it. Jesse didn't want to be in it but was forced to. They all wore matching sweaters and it was sent to everyone. It was their first Christmas as a family.

"Angela went off to work in hospitals around the world." Fareeah glanced over at Angela. The blonde woman just happily flipped through the album. She showed off all the pictures she took on her adventures around the world.

"It was a really fun time. Even though I overworked myself way too often." Angela hummed then stopped at a picture. It was one not of her trip but of her girlfriend. A younger photo of the dark-haired woman. Fareeah was probably no older than eighteen in a military outfit.

"Then another war began." Angela sighed as she looked at the picture. "Fareeah sent me this picture the day she was sent off. I was so full of fear. I was worried I was never going to see her again. She was the one person always there for me. I could be one the other side of the world but if I called she'd pick up."

"I joined the military against my mother's wishes. She wanted me to go to college for soccer, I wanted to be a hero. My mother and I didn't speak the entire time I was in the military." Fareeah let out a huff of air. "Angela and I wrote each other all the time. I made my way up the ranks. I even became captain like my mother once was."

"Then you almost got yourself killed. No one heard from you for weeks. We were worried sick." Angela's voice had a hint of annoyance to it. "Even your stubborn mother was scared. All because you wanted to be the hero."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Fareeah crossed her arms as she looked over at Angela.

"Until you finally realize that you were careless. You shouldn't have been off on your own. No wonder you were captured by the enemy!" Angela almost shouting at that point. The situation left Hana uncomfortable as she sat there and finished her pancakes.

"Sweety I think this is a conversation for another time" Fareeah spoke in a calming voice. It seemed to help because it calmed Angela down. "To wrap things up, I began playing soccer on the military team. My mother and I became close again. I recently decided to retire from my service."

"Ana put in a good word with Gabe. Overwatch High needed a soccer coach and Fareeah was a perfect fit." Angela added as she smiled at her girlfriend. "We bumped into one another in the halls. After everything we've been through we decided why not give us a chance" The blonde woman finished as the two women entwined their fingers together.

"Wow." Hana had no idea the two had been through that much. She was glad they ended up together. The story even gave her hope that one day she would have something like they had. She flipped through the photo album, stopping once again on the group photo. "Man, I can't believe Ana use to be so hot" Hana commented looking at the photo. All three of them shared a laugh together.


	15. Monday

Hana spent the whole weekend over at Angela's house. She ignored her phone and all her texts. Her friends were worried about her. She didn't feel like getting into it with them yet. She returned home late Sunday night. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing when she entered her house. She stopped to give her father a hug before heading upstairs.

Hana was exhausted but couldn't sleep the whole night. The thought of having to see Sombra kept her awake. She didn't know what she was going to say to her. If she wanted to say anything to her. It wasn't easy to do what Angela suggested.

The next morning Hana awoke in a daze. She must have fallen asleep at some point. It was now time for her to get ready for school. She lazily put on a comfy sweater and jeans. She didn't care that she was running a little late. As she hopped into her car since Jesse already left. He left 'sorry, Honzo needed a ride' on a sticky note.

The drive to school was nerve-racking for Hana. She hoped that she made in time to slip into class. That way she wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone just yet. Even better she could avoid Sombra too.

Hana managed to do just that, making it through most of the day. She mostly kept hidden in the bathroom between classes. That made avoiding Sombra easy. The only thing unavoidable was her friends.

Hana had no choice to explain what happened to her friends. Lucio and Lena both agreed with Angela's advice. Which made Hana feel like she had no choice. She needed to talk things out with Sombra.

Well, maybe not today Hana thought when lunch time came around. She planned to skip lunch and head to the nurse's office. She could grab some chips then help Angela out as a thank you for the weekend. It was a nice gesture not an excuse to avoid Sombra.

Hana made her way into the cafeteria. It was the busiest time and there were many people. There was no way Sombra would notice her in the crowd. She knew where the purple haired girl was the whole time. As she successfully bought chips and made her escape.

Just as Hana reached the door a figure stepped in front of her. Of course, it was the one person she didn't want to see. Sombra stood there, eyebrow raised. Her arms were crossed as she looked down at the younger girl.

"You know you can't avoid me forever, _chica_ " Sombra spoke in a playful tone. Which only made Hana annoyed.

"I'm not avoiding you, I just don't want to see you." The Korean turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

"Just let me explain." Sombra chased after her as Hana attempted to escape.

"I don't want to hear you excuses Sombra." Hana began to walk faster. This was a good time to talk but she didn't feel ready to talk.

"I know you hate me now but could you just listen to me!" Sombra snapped as she grabbed the Korean girl's wrist.

Hana knew she couldn't hold her temper after that. "You think I hate you?" Her voiced filled with anger. "I spent all of last week admiring you! All I thought about was you! You drove me crazy! All I wanted was you! Every time you flirted with me, you just made me want you more! Hell, even after I saw you kiss another girl I still can't get you out of my head!" Hana was full on shouting at this point.

"It hurt and I'm angry but I don't hate you! I don't think I could ever hate you!" The younger girl couldn't stop tears that streamed down her face. "I can't hate you because I care too much about you..." Her voice grew quieter as she said words she might regret.

"Yes her and I kissed!" Sombra words were filled with aggravation. "What I've been trying to tell you is she kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her. What you saw wasn't what you think." The older girl let go of Hana's wrist.

Hana didn't attempt to escape. She knew Angela was right and that she needed to hear Sombra's side. She couldn't just avoid Sombra or be mad forever. "Fine then explain." She crossed her arms and waited to hear what Sombra had to say.

"Right after you left the captain asked to talk to me. I asked one of the other soccer team members to tell you I'd be back. We went upstairs into a room, just me and her. I should have realized that was a bit weird." Sombra let out a small sigh.

"All we talked about was the game. I didn't even notice her moving closer. I was too distracted by the thought of the beautiful girl waiting for me downstairs." A small blush colored Sombra's cheeks as she talked. "The next thing I knew the captain was kissing me. I didn't have time to react before you came in."

Sombra took the Korean girl's hand. "I'm sorry about what happened. I promise you I didn't want to kiss her. The only person I wanted to kiss was you, _conejita_."

"Idiot!" Hana said as she pulled her hand away.

"You are still mad at me? I don't know what else to say?!" Sombra's voice was full of aggravation and confusion.

Hana pulled Sombra in by the collar and kissed her. It was a kiss full of anger and passion. She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe it was because the thought of another girl kissing Sombra's lips angered her. She wanted those soft, purple colored lips against hers only. She took what she wanted back. As the Hana pulled away Sombra's face was full of confusion.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Sombra said still trying to catch her breath.

"This means I'm giving you another chance. Don't let it happen again." Hana still held the older girl close by the collar. Her face was serious as she spoke. "Don't mess with me. You want to play games that's fine. Just know that I play to win."

"I've never been so turned on in my life." A sly smirk appeared on Sombra's face.

The two were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Just then the two realized they were in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone was silent and looked at the two girls. They had all just witness everything. Coach Amari was the one who interrupted.

"Sorry to get in the way of your little fight." The coach spoke as she crossed her arms. "I think the cafeteria has had enough of this little show." The two girls were bright red with embarrassment. "Come on you two, it's time to visit counselor Zenyatta's office." Amari ushered them both out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote parts of this chapter like three times. I tried to keep with Sombra's personality during the whole fight. Anyway, I got a few more ideas of where to go from here. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on either my som.va blog: https://hackerconejita.tumblr.com/ or my trash overwatch meme blog: https://playoversnatch.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ROAST me in the comments because I'm sure I deserve it. I'm not the best at this kind of stuff but thank you for giving it a read.


End file.
